


Stephen King's IT Character Studies and Head Canons

by HoneyAndTar



Series: Character Studies and Head Canons [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Study, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyAndTar/pseuds/HoneyAndTar
Summary: Just a collection of my personal views on the characters from IT. I'll update the tags with more characters and warnings if needed.
Series: Character Studies and Head Canons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788973
Kudos: 2





	Stephen King's IT Character Studies and Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrambled thoughts and head canons on everyone's favorite hypochondriac. I'll try to keep them as organized as I can.
> 
> TRIGGERS: Mentions of child abuse, use of homophobic slurs

Eddie Kaspbrak is not a feminine boy. The reason the Bowers' Gang taunts him with remarks of _girly boy_ is because of his meticulous and sterile tendencies. It was the 1980's. People still saw gender as being stereotypical. Girls were meant to be neat, clean, quiet, tidy, and nice. Boys were loud, rough, dirty, and mean. Eddie isn't a very stereotypical boy, which is why he was dubbed the queer girly boy. Eddie was a very clean and organized person with a big heart. This is what makes him stand out from the other kids. It makes him a target, but it does not make him a "fem boy."

Eddie would also have a lot of learned behaviors from Sonia. The more obvious ones would be his fear of germs and excessive medication, but I definitely think it would run deeper than that. Eddie would do things like scrubbing his skin raw in the shower just to ensure he's clean, and shaving his body hair because he perceives it to be cleaner and more hygienic. 

Growing up, Eddie would have a severe lack of privacy, to the point of it being something his friends worry about. Eddie wouldn't have a lock on his bedroom door, and Sonia would mandate it to stay open 24/7. Same with the bathroom, even while he was in shower, because if Eddie were to slip and fall or get hurt, she wouldn't want the door to be another obstacle between her and her son. 

Sonia would want to try and keep Eddie around for as long as possible, as shown in the IT miniseries, where Eddie still lives with Sonia even in his 40's. I think this would be sue to Sonia's crippling overbearingness of her son, and the fear of losing him that was instilled in her when her husband died. 

His lack of privacy during childhood, coupled with his internalized homophobia and fear of germs would cause him to be very inexperienced when it comes to sex later in life. Even after accepting his own sexuality, Eddie would need latex gloves when sleeping with anyone, even Richie. He would likely have his own list of things that he requires, which would consist of latex gloves, condoms, lube, alcohol wipes, baby wipes, and germ x. He would likely never grow out of this habit, simply out of his own fears, and if he was able to, it would take a lot of therapy.

Growing up in the 80's and during the AIDs epidemic would mean that Eddie would be exposed to a lot surrounding AIDs/HIV. Sonia would take advantage of this to push her homophobic views onto Eddie, especially since it would be very likely that she heard the rumors around Derry about her son (and his friends) being queer. She would use fear mongering and blatant lies to keep him under her control. This would be the start of Eddie's internalized homophobia and sexuality issues that he would carry with him for decades, if not the rest of his life.

I would also just like to point out that since it was the 1980's, if Richie were to come out to Eddie during this time, his response would not be accepting and positive. He would be scared of catching AIDs from Richie, and would probably say some really mean things to him. 

I will edit/update this as I can think of more things for Eddie, and as I go on I'll add more characters to the mix. 


End file.
